"Let's Talk" (Omarion
"Let's Talk" is the eleveth track off Maybach Music Group's second collaboration, Self Made Vol. 2. The song features Maybach Music artists Omarion and Rick Ross. Lyrics Omarion: Maybach music, what’s up? I’m back and shit Lame ass niggas in your ear all night Swag got me loose, but your dress fit tight My rolley say 2, but the time is 3 Even though my watch wrong But the time so right Ain’t selling no dreams, I ain’t selling no lies The dress so cold, but that body on fire Ain’t smart, seen the world But looking at you girl I’ll be a fool to let the chance go by So I’m gone Rick Ross: Got you with your inches off Who you be with? Omarion: Convince you that I’m the one you should be with Girl I got a thing for you, but it ain’t no secret This conversation leads us To a big room where we gon’ make love Cause girl I wanna please you Girl I really need you So: Chorus: Lets’s talk about you and me Let’s talk about tonight baby Let’s talk about all the good things that can happen If you leave with me baby You can say I’m hatin’ if you won’t to But he can’t do your body like I plan to girl Tripin’ with that line What’s your name, what’s your size So let’s see my iguana I’ll just creep up from behind Dance off I-Eyes off you Pop a few bottles like the first of the year Stare so right, and the visual probably better But I came over just to make things clear No disrespect girl, we both so grown Want you by my side, wen I say solo Been paying attention, nigga steady missin’ Turning you off, let me turn you on So I’m gone Rick Ross: Got you with your inches off Who you be with? Omarion: Convince you that I’m the one you should be with Girl I got a thing for you, but it ain’t no secret This conversation leads us To a big room where we gon’ make love Cause girl I wanna please you Girl I really need you So: Chorus: Lets’s talk about you and me Let’s talk about tonight baby Let’s talk about all the good things that can happen If you leave with me baby You can say I’m hatin’ if you won’t to But he can’t do your body like I plan to girl Tripin’ with that line What’s your name, what’s your size So let’s see my iguana I’ll just creep up from behind Dance off Rick Ross: Šhe looking like a bag of money Like a boss, so you know I let her count it for me Like a floss, new watch, go ranks People next door, swim dealing cocaine Me and O, getting dough like it’s no thing New Maybach, boy we out of your range All the chicks came like we at a Knicks game Carmello’s numer first in the fifteenth We the bešt in the biz, baby that is I’ma handle my load, homie handle his At the PortoFino just bought the top floor I’m livin’ like Nino baby and want more Now double that rev run bubble bath Overlook the city blowing out the back She better blow my mind, yeah she can haller back I get better with time, And that’s a fucking rep Chorus: Lets’s talk about you and me Let’s talk about tonight baby Let’s talk about all the good things that can happen If you leave with me baby You can say I’m hatin’ if you won’t to But he can’t do your body like I plan to girl Tripin’ with that line What’s your name, what’s your šize So let’s see my iguana I’ll just creep up from behind Dance off Lets’s talk about you and me Let’s talk about tonight baby Let’s talk about all the good things that can happen If you leave with me baby You can say I’m hatin’ if you won’t to But he can’t do your body like I plan to girl Tripin’ with that line What’s your name, what’s your size So let’s see my iguana I’ll just creep up from behind Dance off Music Video Link *http://www.sharebeast.com/2bnkk1d9aak2 Category:Maybach Music Group Label Category:Songs Featuring Rick Ross Category:Songs released under Maybach Music Group Label Category:Songs Featuring Omarion Category:Maybach Music Group Songs